


The kinkiest affair in Mr.Waynes life

by Karma_Trasha



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Affairs, Anal Play, Ass Slapping, Choking, Doggy Style, F/M, Hair-pulling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pussy Spanking, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Squirting, consenual sex, cum kink, stradling, this is so filthy i need jesus, tiny bit of anal, what a way to introduce myself to the writing communtity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 21:19:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15009674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karma_Trasha/pseuds/Karma_Trasha
Summary: Selina and Bruce are married, you're a homewrecker, and i am a filthy human being.





	The kinkiest affair in Mr.Waynes life

**Author's Note:**

> probably a one-shot, if I feel like making a story about this affair then it will probably be a completely separate story. And this is piece is so self indulgent, I need Christ.

The midday sun shone in the office lazily, dust particles danced and swirled in the spotlight, the desk creaking harshly as Mr.Wayne pounded in your tight soaking pussy with his engorged cock. Your panties were somewhere else in the room, thrown haphazardly in the mindless lust, your black skirt pulled up and your shirt torn to reveal your perked breasts that were pulled free from your pretty bra. Your tits bounced with every thrust Bruce made into you, Your nipples so impossibly hard that each time Bruce flicked, sucked or licked them you clenchedbdown so hard you thought you was going to orgasm on the very spot. 

His shirt was torn open also, his pants and underwear completley off and also somewhere else in the room. Despite his chest being so open, you couldn't leave a mark, even though you was so desperate to do so. Your mouth practically watered at the thought of marking and claiming him all over, but alas, if you left any marks his marriage would be over. he wasn't yours, even though he kinda was. God just thinking and knowing he was in a marriage just made you even wetter, your slient gasps turning into actual hearable gasps, meaning you were close.

He was too by the pace of it. His forehead was creased and his face and neck and chest were compleley covered in sweat, his thrusts getting more erratic and his grunts were getting more verbal. You strained your thighs a little more, straightening out your chest and pufing out your chest, so that your breasts were in his face. He took a nipple into his mouth, sucking and nibbling, his hands on your hips holding you steady as you sat on top of him on his desk, thrusting faster into you, trying as hard as he could to get you to come.

You weren't that easy though, and he knew it. So taking one hand of your hips, he stuck his thumb in your mouth, making you get it all wet for him, before he circled your asshole, then dipped it in and pushed as far as he could. You tried not to moan, instead you gasped loudly, shoving your face into his shoulder to muffle the moan that followed when he hooked his thumb. Your bare nipples rubbed against his chest and with his thumb still wriggling around up your ass and his cock pumping into your pussy as fast as he could, you came. 

You came as you always do when Mr.Wayne fucks you, squirting all over his huge veiny cock with a muffled scream in his shoulder. But that didn't stop him from fucking into you. Instead he flipped you over and fucked you even harder on the desk, doggy style. It was your favourite position be in, and he knew it. He wrapped his large hand around your throat firmly and strong, cutting off your air and making you feel even more of him. He ponded harder and stronger now that you had already gotten what you wanted, and now it was time for him to get what he wanted. 

With no oxygen you could feel the heat all over, the sounds were heighted and you could smell all your juices and his sweat everywhere. it was so potent that you could almost taste it, and god was it addictive. Every squeeze and touch and pull made your desire burn stronger, enough that you thought you might come again.

You thought of where Bruce would dump his cum this time. You always wanted it to be in your pussy, but you could never risk a secret love child with Bruce Wayne, so your ass or mouth were good places, but anywhere is a good place for you. You're a cum slut and god did you want Bruces cum. 

He let go of your neck finally letting you take a deep breath, your oversensitive pussy strating to clench again, obviously ready to come again. He grabbed your hair instead, yanking your head back and slapped your ass with his other hand, knowing that you would love it. Still gripping your hair tight, he stopped spanking your ass and spread your legs more, reaching around to slap your pussy a few times. A few quiet moans slipped out, forgetting that you were supposed to be a secret. But Mr.Wayne seemed to like it, so he started spanking harder and faster rubbing your clit for a few seconds before going back to punishing your oversenitive pussy. You couldn't help but moan louder, pussy spanking being your weakness and you was definetley going to come again. 

But before you could Bruce pulled out and shoved his impossibly large cock in your ass, the stretch unprepared for and painful, and he dumped his cumload right in your ass. You didn't care that it stung like a bitch, he just fucking came in Your ass and you was going to squirt from the thought of it. 

But you weren't because Mr.Wayne was spent and there was no way he was going to be able to stick his cock back into your pussy after that. But Bruce seemed to realised how close you were to coming again and flipped you over again, so your back was on the desk and your legs were spread wide open, your pussy bare and wet and waiting, and the cum in my ass leaking out a little bit. 

Mr.Wayne held one of your legs and started spanking your pussy again, alternating between rubbing your clit, fingering you hard for a few seconds on your G-spot or just spanking you. You couldn't even help moaning anymore, and you were pretty sure you were moaning so loadly that everyone in the building knew that Mr.Wayne was having the kinkiest affair in his life. After building you up from two to three fingers, he eventually stuck four fingers in and made a clawing motion on your G-spot while his thumb rubbed your clit, and that was enough for you to scream and squirt all over his hand, arm and even his chest. He rubbed your pussy vigorously while you squirted, making you come even more and making a little pool of squirt on his desk. 

Your legs shook and you could barely control yourself as you spasmed on desk, unaware of what Bruce was doing. he grabbed some soft damp towels from his desk drawer and dabbed your pussy gently, cleaning up the mess you had made. The touch was so gentle and unexpected you flinched, but soon relaxed while Mr.Wayne took care of you. You were exhausted and sleep tugged at your eye lids, so with the gentle carressing Bruce was giving to you, you fell asleep.


End file.
